Stuck in the Past
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: While training on the Moon, Kendrix gets sucked into a time portal and is sent back to the year 1993. There she meets the original power rangers and has to form an analliance with them until she gets home. But her dark past is resurfacing, can she find the courage to face her demons? WARNING: mentions of abuse and suicide and very minor language. PRLG/MMPR
1. Caught in a Time Portal

Chapter 1: Caught in the Portal

I was on the Moon, training with some of my friends, Kai- he's the blue Galaxy Ranger and my comrade as a GSA Officer and Mike- Leo's older brother. He's the Magna Defender and he treats me as if I was his younger sister. He was only guy I could turn to and talk about my broken past. As a child, I never had the life that any normal kid would have. I suffered years of alcohol, gambling, and physical abuse. I was also bullied a lot in school, so I lost all my confidence and self-esteem and my parents didn't even care. I just barely managed to survive my harsh childhood, in result, a broken past, a broken human.

"Kendrix focus! You'd be dead right now!" It was Kai yelling at me. I snapped out of my thoughts and saw my opponent. I turned quickly and fired a laser, 50m away and knocked my opponent out cold.  
After a whole 2hour workout, Mike called training to a halt.

"OK, you guys. Great work. We can head back to Terra Venture." He said. I sighed in relief. I dropped my GTS Laser Assault Rifle (or GTS LAR), took off my combat helmet and sat down. I reached into my backpack for a bottle of water and at that split second, a portal appeared out of nowhere and started acting like a vacuum. The force was too strong and I got sucked in and Mike and Kai didn't even noticed what happened.

(TPP)  
Kai turned around to see Kendrix wasn't around. He scanned the area, only to find her backpack, combat helmet and her GTS LAR. He was getting worried, Mike will definitely snap his neck. He knows he treats her like his little sister, although, he never found out why. Kai asked Mike and Kendrix herself many times, only to get no answer and a change of subject. This left questions in his mind.

«Kendrix and Mike are hiding something and you know it.» He said to himself. He watched Mike exited the Space Shuttle,

"Yo Kai," Kai nodded back and then he noticed that they were short one Officer, "Where's lil sis?",

"To be honest Mike boy, I have no idea." Kai answered. He noticed anger building up in Mike. Mike jumped out of the shuttle and yelled at the top of his voice,

"KENDRIX!" He turned to Kai, "Back into the shuttle, inform the others, pin point my little sister ASAP!" Kai nodded again, only shaken in fear of Mike's temper and ran into the shuttle.

«Don't worry lil sis. I'll find you, wherever you are. I swear if Trakeena has you, I'll kill her.» He said to himself and he stepped into the Space Shuttle. By the the time he went in, he could hear Kai talking to one of the others,

"Guys, we have a problem." There was a short silence, "Kendrix is missing."


	2. Goodbye 2018, Hello 1993

Chapter 2: Goodbye 2018, Hello 1993

I landed hard on the ground, luckily my combat uniform absorbed some of the impact, though not as much as my ranger suit. I groaned, but pulled myself up. I checked my surroundings, I was in a park… but back on Earth, not Terra Venture. What on Mirinoi? I walked around the park and saw a newspaper on the ground. Great, newspapers are always accurate on dates and years. I picked it up and checked the top right-hand corner. My eyes shot wide opened, the date read,

"_12th July 1993_." I dropped the paper and started to pace. This can't be happening, this is illogical, it has to be. That portal I got sucked into, sent me back 25years in time.

«How the hell am I suppose to get back to my time, 2018.» I asked myself. I continued on walking, hoping people would tell me, where I am exactly.

(TPP)  
In some other dimension…

"Zeddy! Who is this girl that came out of the time portal?" A women asked. She was dressed like a witch , with a staff and has a nasal like tone to her voice. The person sitting on the throne turned, he was like an armoured demon, he too had a staff, only longer and had a "Z" at the tip of it. He stood up,

"How am I supposed to know? Send down my putties to see what she can do. Goldar!" He roared and a winged gold-armoured black monkey appeared,

"Yes Lord Zedd, you called.",

"I want you to go down to Angel Grove and attack the girl in the strange black uniform saying: "Terra Venture" on the back of it." Zedd ordered. Goldar bowed and left with a handful of putties.

(FPP)  
I decided to sit down in the park. I was beat from the walking, I have no clue where I am, apart that I'm stuck in the year 1993. Suddenly, I was surrounded by a bunch of weird grey minions and a gold monkey. Geez and I thought I've seen weirder. I got up and took to a defensive stance,

"Who are you? And do you want?" I asked. The gold monkey was armed with a sword and replied,

"None of your concern. Putties attack!" And the "putties" did. One jumped, I did a round-house kick and it fell back. Unlike stingwingers, they usually go unconscious after such a kick, but these guys just got up as if nothing fazed them. I cursed under my breath. Another attempted a punch. I blocked it with my left fist and punched the armour plate with a giant "Z" on it. The "putty" glowed then like clay, broke into pieces. How handy, a self-destruct button and that was the "Z" on the armour. I fought my way through the putties like paper since I figured out their weakness. Soon, they were all defeated. It was the gold monkey next now,

"OK monkey boy. Bring it on." I taunted,

"Don't you dare mock me. I am Goldar, second-in-command of my lordship, Lord Zedd." I scoffed,

"Look, I don't know who the hell Lord Zedd is, but if I were you, I'd back down before I kick your ass." Goldar got even more enraged. He raised his sword and charged,

"Go Galactic!" And I was morphed into my Shadow Ranger form. Goldar swung his sword, I unsheathed my black Quasar Sabre and intercepted. I knocked the sword out of his hand and did an upper-cut slash.

(TPP)  
In the middle of a dessert…  
Inside the base, alarms were going hectic. A little robot was running around,

"_Ai ai ai ai ai ai_! Zordon, the alarms are going crazy and I'm picking up a strange unknown energy surge." The floating head in the tube spoke,

"Contact the other rangers and tell them to investigate the park." He ordered,  
"Yes Zordon."

(FPP)  
After one last swing, I knocked Goldar off his feet. I placed back my black Quasar Sabre,

"Give up monkey boy, it's over.",

"Goldar! What are you up to?" Said a voice behind me. I turned, six other… power rangers? Came running up. There was a White, Red, Blue, Yellow, Black and Pink Ranger. I turned again and monkey boy was gone already,

"Coward." I said to myself. The six other rangers stopped in front of me. I placed my hand on the hilt of my sabre, whether or not to trust them. The White ranger stepped forward,

"Easy, we're not gonna hurt you." He said, clearly it was a male. I was still tense,

"Careful, I believe this is where the unusual energy surge is coming from." Said the Blue ranger, another male.

"Who are you?" I asked,

"What do you mean who are we? We're the Power Rangers." Said the one in pink, female. I continued to speak, "I meant, who you really are." They all looked at each other and powered down.

"Black ranger, I'm Tommy." The tall, brown long haired boy introduced himself. He continued the introductions, "And this is Zack, Trini, Billy, Jason and his sister Kimberly and my girlfriend." I knew it was OK for myself to power down. I could trust them, so I did.

"Hey." I said casually, "Kendrix Morgan." We shook hands.


	3. 2018 - Her Broken Past

Chapter 3: 2018 - Her Broken Past  
(TPP)

Mike was pacing without end inside the Astro Megaship, formally belonged to the Astro Power Rangers. He was worried about Kendrix, his lil sis he'd always call her. He never explained to his brother Leo why he treats her that way. The only answer he ever gave was,

_"Kendrix just has a sensitive subject she doesn't often talk about." _But his little brother knew him too well. Mike found out Leo told the others and soon, they cornered him and forced him to tell them, why he's so protective of Maya's close friend. He sighed and spoke,

"OK, you got me but Kendrix won't be really happy when she finds out, if we find her. She's been telling me about her past, her broken past. It hurt her so much she couldn't even tell you Maya, but that was long before we met you." Maya stared at Mike with a shocked expression, her best friend couldn't even tell her, her background,

"But why? She'd usually come to me if she wants talk." Mike put his hand on her shoulder,

"It was too painful for her. Look you guys, sit down and I'll explain." They sat down in in the sitting room of the Megaship and prepared themselves for what they were about to hear.

"Ok bro, spill it. We have a right to know about our friend's past." Mike sighed,

"Oh she's gonna hate me. Alright." He cleared his throat and started explaining Kendrix' past,

"Kendrix grew up with a life of abuse from her family. Her parents were gamblers, alcoholics and they usually physically abuse her too. If you don't understand that Maya, it basically means her parents would regularly hit her. She never had the life of any normal child had. Her life was full of hurt and sadness. On top of that, she was continuously bullied in school. This broke her even further." Everyone was silent, they couldn't believe how much Kendrix hid from them. They let Mike continue,

"Kendrix' neighbours heard about the abuse going on next door, so they rang the police. In an attempt to avoid arrest, her parents shot themselves." Maya gasped in shock of such action, including Krone. Mike could make out her mouthing,

"Oh my god." He continued the rest of Kendrix' past,

"After that, at 12 years old, Kendrix was put in foster care. She gradually learned to trust people again. She transferred school and completed it. But her past always haunted her, so she rarely spoke. Soon her foster parents began to think she had too many problems for them to cope, at 16, they… how will I put this gently? They asked her to leave and giving her enough money to rent an apartment.",

"I can't believe they did that, she's been through so much already." Maya exclaimed. Krone was too shocked to speak, so was Kai, Damon and Leo.

"Anyway, Kendrix applied for University and that's when I uh… bumped into her. I looked into her eyes and could tell she had a harsh life. It was in the middle of lunch break. She knew I was worried about her. So she eventually plucked up the courage and told me her past. I instantly felt sorry for her and I promised that I'd look after her. We finally became friends, but that soon went even further to a more… brother-sister relationship, which I was fine about that. I myself started to treat her like a lil sister. It grew so strong that I was willing to kill anyone who would dare hurt her, since she was broken enough. Next I didn't want to see was a repeat of her past and that's pretty much it. We both applied for Terra Venture then.",

"So… is that why she was so secretive sometimes." Said Maya. Mike silently nodded,

"I really feel sorry for her." Krone's voice was full of sympathy. Damon and Kai were just silent, trying to take in the harsh story of their friend's past,

"That's why I'd see her consulting you a lot and I also noticed you were very protective of her." Leo's voice was dry but had sympathy aswell. Everyone felt sorry for their friend, about the past they never knew about. All the hardship she had to suffer, she never deserved that, especially when it started at a young age. So it was fairly deep-rooted.

"Her past still haunts her. She tells me she could clearly her the gunshot when her parents committed suicide. I managed to stop her committing that on one occasion." Mike murmured, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Once again, they were shocked,

"_No way!_ I know Kendrix, she would never try to take her own life." Kai exclaimed. Mike gave Kai a hard stare,

"You don't know her as well as you think you do. Remember when we all went to the park, but Kendrix said she decided to stay behind to do "research". I was at work then." He questioned. Like before, everyone nodded,

"That was when she tried commit suicide. I was leaving work to check on her. I walked into the room, only to see her loading a pistol. I lunged, grabbing the pistol but she fought, shouting that her life wasn't worth it. She soon calmed down but I couldn't leave her out of my sight, until you guys came back. She would've succeeded if I wasn't around." He finished,

"No wonder she was quiet that time. It wasn't like her. Damn her past is really bad to drive her onto do something like that." Said Damon.

"I think you guys heard enough, it's late. Lets go to bed." Mike ordered, but now feeling he regrets telling them.

They all left the Megaship and headed to their sleeping quarters.

* * *

** I apologise for the slow update. I hope you like my story so far. I just hope the character's past doesn't bring up anything too sensitive to ye. Suicide and abuse is a very delicate subject for some.**

**Masterfanfic2013.**


	4. New Friends, New Rangers

Chapter 4: New Friends, New Rangers

I hung with the other rangers in the Youth Café. I dug myself in to a nice sub Ernie made. I was getting on with Kimberly and Trini alright. Kim seems to be distant and insecure around me and Trini gives me hard stares that are telling me,  
"Screw up our trust and I'll kick your ass." That sort of message. As before, which I heard is quite typical of Tommy, he broke the awkward silence between all of us,  
"So Kendrix, where you from? I mean where you born?" He asked,  
"I was born in Texas year 2000, raised in a Quarter Horse ranch but when we were forced to close down, my family and I moved to Angel Grove. But then again, that's when my life got harsh on me and I don't wanna talk about it." Tommy nodded,  
"I'll respect that.",  
"What year are you from? It seems like you got sucked into a time portal." Jason questioned,  
"I'm from the year 2018." I answered,  
"Woah, you got sent back 25years in time." Kim exclaimed. I shrugged my shoulders. All I care, (which I really didn't) was, I was back "home". I could feel the urge of my dark past trying to surface, but I did my best to keep them locked within my mind.  
"Well Ken, mind if I asked how you became a power ranger?" Billy looked at me. I looked down at my half eaten food but I guess they have a right to know.  
"Well, my friends and I got landed on Mirinoi. The planet was under attack by stingwingers and Furio. My brother Mike is the Magna Defender. The others, Leo is the Leader, he's the Red Galaxy ranger, Kai, a friend and comrade is the Blue Galaxy ranger, Damon, a mechanic on Terra Venture is the Green ranger, my close friend Maya is the Yellow ranger and last but not least, Krone she also works on Terra Venture and is the Pink Galaxy ranger." I finished. The group seemed to understand the story, but Billy was still unsure,  
"But you didn't answer my question on how you became a ranger." Oh man, I don't really wanna talk about it but he's adamant to know. I sighed reluctantly,  
"Fine. I didn't really get a good start of being a power ranger. The sabre you saw, was the Black Quasar Sabre. I first picked it up and got consumed and corrupted by the shadows and evil of the weapon. I then became the first evil Galaxy ranger. I began to attack my friends, nearly destroying them." I took a deep breath,  
"It's OK Kendrix, I know myself what it's like to be evil. I was first green with evil." Tommy comforted,  
"But with my story, I was black with evil. I then broke free of the control and I now use the powers for good, to set things right. It took a while for the others to regain my trust. Being evil hurts those who are closest to you." I felt my voice going dark. I heard Kim scoff,  
"Oh speak of the devil.",  
"What?" I was really confused and I turned to where she and the others were looking.


	5. Bulk and Skull

Chapter 5: Bulk and Skull

Two high school boys were coming our direction. Both were wearing leather jackets and jeans. The obvious difference between them was: one was skinny and had black hair, the other, seemed slightly over-weight or just his actual size. Hard to tell, but they seem like types to certainly piss people off. They then surrounded both myself and Kim and started to flirt with us. Kim pulled a hard-to-get or not-interested act, while I just acted casual. But damn! I didn't buy any into-this-time clothes, so they'll definitely suspect something,

"Hey, who's the new chick in the gang?" The fat one asked,

"Just a friend from Texas Bulk." Kim intervened. So that's the fat one's name, an unusual too. The skinny one leaned closer to me, I leaned away, but unfazed,

"Hey, names Skull. Are you free tomorrow?" I reacted on instinct, grabbed his arm and pinned him to the table, keeping him down by putting my free arm's weight on his back,

"Sorry Skull kid, not interested." I let him go and pushed him towards Bulk. The lads stared at me wordlessly, never in their lives think I knew such a move. Oh the advantages of being a GSA Officer.

"Hey you! What's with the weird clothing?" Bulk asked,

"I work in the army." I lied. Bulk and Skull laughed,

"You? A chick working for the army?" And they continued on laughing. That is it! I walked over to them furiously, grabbed their arms and flipped them. They hit the ground hard,

"Now run along before I do worse." I threatened. They listened, got up and ran. Every one laughed but me, that was lesson from me to them. I'm not exactly the humorous kinda' person,  
"Come on Kendrix, lighten up." I shrugged, but the joke was cut short when something went "BEEP". Tommy rolled up his sleeve to reveal some kind a communicator,

"Yes Zordon?",

_"Rangers, I need you to return to the Command Centre and bring the Shadow Galaxy Ranger with you too."_ The deep voiced person ordered and they shut off.

"Alright you guys, ready?" Tommy asked. I felt Kim clutch my arm, before I could question,

"Hold on tight will ya?" I nodded without word. May aswell do as they say before something outta the ordinary happens. In a few seconds, I was consumed by pink light and we all… teleported off to this "Command Centre".


	6. The Command Centre

Chapter 6: The Command Centre

We landed on firm ground. Kim let go of my arm, but once she released her grip, I staggered and grabbed the corner of a panel for support. My legs felt a little weird after that teleportation,

"Not used to teleporting?" Kim joked. That's it! I lost my cool,

"Alright _pinky_! One more sarcastic remark and you'll have my sabre at your neck!",

**_"Enough!"_** Shouted a deep voice. I looked, only to see a floating head in some sort of energy tube, but the way he said "enough!" Made me feel both myself and Kim were being scolded like little child. When I felt my legs went back to normal, I stood up straight.

"Welcome Kendrix Morgan. I am Zordon of Eltar." He said, introducing himself.

«Damn, I think someone watched too many Sci-Fy films.» I thought,

"Correct me if I maybe wrong but I hear you got caught in a time portal. Right?",

"I… I believe so." I answered, _«I guess.»_, "Is there a way to get me home? Back to 2018?",

"I do not know yet. But Alpha will try to figure something out. For now, you will have to live in this time." Zordon explained,

"Does that mean having to take school with "your" rangers here?" I asked,

"Yes." I sighed. Senior Year all over again.

"Next, you and I, go shopping. You look awful in those… clothes." I gave Kim a glare,

"It's a uniform Kimmy.",

"But you need to look more… in this time." Said Trini. I sighed once again, guess I'll have to… blend with this time and my Terra Venture Training Uniform will be a big give away. But this will only be temporary, I'll be home before I even know it. We all left the Command Centre.

**(*Scene switch: Angel Grove*)**

We were back in Angel Grove in no time. Tommy, Jason, Zack and Billy left because they had "stuff" to sort out. I'm guessing they're just trying to ditch shopping. I'm now landed with Kim, who I heard is a shopaholic, wonderful and Trini, who… I find hard to describe. Man, I wonder how the others are dealing with my disappearance? Especially Mike. I hope he hasn't snapped anyone's neck yet.


	7. Angel Grove Youth Café

Chapter 7: Angel Grove Youth Café

After a boring three hours of shopping and giving Kim hell, I eventually managed to find something to wear. I was dressed in a pair of jeans (seems really in fashion in the 90's), a pair of runners and a pale pink t-shirt. Kim kept grumbling to herself that I could have at least more interest in fashion, whereas I told her I'd rather be doing training drills on the Moon with GSA, but that really confused her. I had to mentally punch myself that I'm stuck in 1993 and not 2018.  
Kim and Trini led to Angel Grove Youth Café. They told me it's always where they hang out after school. We stepped in, Tommy was training with Jason and Kim told me she practices Gymnastics here aswell. But to be honest, I had interests with the Karate lessons. I turned to Kim and Trini,

"Hey, does your friend over there accept any new-comers?",

"In what? Karate? Of course! Tommy and Jason train people of any age. Why? Are you interested?" I laughed,

"Hell ya.",

"OK Keni, I think you spent too much time with this GSA group of yours." Said Kim. But geez, that's the exact same nickname Leo uses. Hell I miss them already. I just worry about Mike the most. We were more like brother and sister since we met in University. I'm not his sister by blood, but he treats me like one. He's the only family I've got left. I walked over to Tommy and Jason who were sparring each other. They stopped to look at me,

"Hey ya Ken. Like the new look. It's better than your uniform." I looked at my in-this-time clothes,

"Thanks Jase.",

"Oi! Only Kim calls me that!",

"It's just pure luck I know." I grinned. "Oh yeah, do ye mind if I take part in yer Karate classes.",

"Yeah, no problem. Can I just spare with you? So I know what you can do?" I cracked my knuckles,

"Bring it on White Knight." I said mockingly. Jason smirked to himself, got off the mat and sat down to watch. I threw my shoes off. Soon, Kim, Trini, Zack and Billy sat down next to him.  
Tommy and I started to circle,

"You better be careful Blacky, cause I'm gonna kick your ass." Said Tommy,

"I kicked more asses than I could count." Quickly, Tommy lashed out a basic high kick. I rolled under, got behind him and kicked his back and I watched as he fell over, but he quickly got up. Tommy then ran and launched a flying kick. I evaded to the right, I caught fist coming to my left. I ducked, elbowed Tommy in the stomach, while slightly stunned, I did a low round kick and knocking him to the mat. Poor Tommy was feeling too much pain to bear and couldn't pull himself up,

"3, 2, 1 and he's down!" I laughed. "Told ya I kicked more asses.",

"That was awesome! No one was ever able to knock down Tommy. He's the master of Karate." Zack exclaimed,

"Well let's see kid… I knocked my friend Kai to the mat, Leo, my brother Mike and most of the Seniors and higher ranking staff in the GSA. So Kim's boyfriend was no problem." I boasted, not literally though. I lent out my hand and helped Tommy up.

"That was amazing. You're the first one to KO me. I don't think you need lessons, but you help teach. You're fighting style is very intriguing." He commented,

"Thanks and sure, I'll be of some help in your lessons teaching other kids." And we shook hands. Suddenly, their communicators went off,

_«Rangers, Goldar and Putties are attacking the park.»_ Of all people, Zordon,

"On our way." They looked around if the coast was clear to morph. No one was around, neither Ernie. The group went into position,

"It's morphin' time!" Shouted Tommy,

"White Tiger Zord!",

"Mastodon!",

"Pterodactyl!",

"Triceratops!",

"Sabre-tooth Tiger!",

"Tyrannosaurus!" Then it was me,

"Go Galactic!" When we were in our ranger suits, we left for the park to intervene Goldar's plans. Time for round 2.


	8. Round 2

**Me: Hey! Sorry I haven't been on this for awhile.**

**Kendrix: About time! I was getting fu-**

**Maya: (*Covers Kendrix' mouth) And that's far enough kendrix.**

**Tommy: Hey. Oh, who's the jungle chick here? (*Slightly flirting*).**

**Kendrix: (*Steps in between them*) Aren't you going out with Kim Tommy?**

**Me: And goodbye before trouble erupts. Enjoy Chapter 8! ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 8: Round 2

In our ranger forms, we arrived at the park. Putties were around and so was Goldar. Why am I not surprised? He was armed with the same sword from last time. I unsheathed mine and went into a defensive stance. I turned to the others,

"Take care of the Putties. I'll deal with Goldar." They nodded and they dealt with the minions, leaving me and Monkey Boy. Underneath my helmet, I laughed to myself because that nickname will never get old. Goldar raised his sword and charged towards me. He did a basic hacking slash but I blocked it easily and kicked him away. Monkey Boy got up, started to fly and struck me quickly.

_"Damn! No wonder he had wings."_

"What's the matter Black ranger? Am I too powerful?" He taunted,

"Oh I have more tricks up my sleeve." I answered back, "Shadows of Orion! Activate!" In dark light, a belt and claw appeared. The Shadows of Orion branches out from the Lights of Orion. Like Yin and Yang, they both balance each other. There's never a good world without darkness, kinda' harsh balance. Unlike my friends, I don't need four others to power up my Shadows of Orion, but unfortunately, to fully activate it, I did have to drain my friend's morphing energy when I was evil.

The other rangers backed me up when they finished up with the Putties. Goldar was hopelessly outnumbered now. he then growled,

"I'll _be _back Rangers!" And once again, he cowered off. Well so much for using Shadows of Orion. We all powered down.

"That was fun." I joked, smiling. The others laughed too, they remind me so of my friends back on Terra Venture. Tommy was a bit like Leo, Jason was like Mike, willing to protect his sister Kim, Trini was like my friend Maya and I couldn't really place Zack and Kim. I could compare myself like Billy though, he's intelligent, interested in Science and IT. But to be honest, I'm feeling kind of homesick. Billy then tapped my shoulder,

"Oh yeah, Kendrix, I forgot to tell we enrolled in Angel Grove High School. We put you in as a Senior who transferred from Texas." I rolled my eyes,

"Great. Senior Year all over again.

* * *

(*Scene switch: The Moon*)

Rita wouldn't stop whining, ever since Goldar's return, feeling defeated.

"Oh I got a _headache!_" She whined,

"That Black Galaxy Ranger is giving _me_ a headache. You let her beat you **_TWICE!_**Without effort!" Lord Zedd said with anger and ferocity. Goldar looked away,

"I apologise my Master but if I didn't get away, she would've destroyed me with that new trick of hers." Then, Rita stopped whining and Lord Zedd became very intrigued with what he has heard,

"_What is it!? _That _new_ trick of hers." The black-winged monkey scratched his trying to remember what the Black ranger called it,

"Uh... I think she calls it uh... the _Shadows of Orion_." Zedd cocked his head and wife gave confused stares because they heard of such unusual power,

"_Shadows_? She must've been evil then. We must capture her! She _will bring _an end to Zordon and his pesky Power Rangers! Wait until my order, we capture that Black Galaxy ranger!" And they all laughed evilly.


	9. First Day of Senior Year (Again)

**Me: Woo hoo! Fanfic back on iPad!**

**Kendrix: Oh whoop whoop for you.**

**Me: Can it Ken! Now let's get back to buisness! Here's Chapter 9!**

* * *

Chapter 9: First Day of Senior Year (Again) Doesn't All go Well

I groaned as the alarm went off. Kim kindly let me stay at her house until Alpha and Zordon find a way to bring me back to my own time. I heard Kim hit the "Snooze" button.

"Come on Ken, get up. First day of school." She said. I pulled the quilt over my head,

"Five more minutes." I moaned. Suddenly, the quilt was ripped away from me and I woke up feeling annoyed.

"Geez Kendrix, you're acting like five year old kid who can't even get out of bed!" I growled frustratingly and got up. I got into my clothes and headed downstairs with Kim for breakfast.

Down in the kitchen, I saw Kim's mom cooking a fry. She turned,

"Ah, good morning Kendrix." She greeted and passed me a plate of a full English breakfast.

"Thanks Ms. Hart.", «I'm not gonna eat all this! It's too much!» I sat down with Kim and ate as much as the fry my stomach could handle. When I finished, I got up to wash the plate.

"Kendrix! You don't have to do that. Go off to school with Kim now.",

"Um… OK." I said. Both myself and Kim rushed off.

* * *

**(*Scene switch: Angel Grove High School*)**

Kim and I finally reached the school. It was kinda' big but shouldn't be too hard to navigate myself around. By luck if I'm in any of the same classes as the other rangers, I could just follow them instead.

"OK Ken. Over there are the lockers. All of your textbooks are in there." Kim said as she pointed to the row of lockers. "Your locker is located next to Trini's which is No. 2. And here's the code." Kim gave a piece of paper. Written on it was a set of numbers,

_"12, 3, 16, 10."_ I nodded to Kim but she continued. God I'm getting a headache already,

"Oh and first period is Double Science.",

"Oh brother. That class is gonna be _so easy_." We went over to the lockers and met Trini who was getting her books out for first class. She looked to see us,

"Hey you two. So what's your first period Kendrix?" She asked. Kim let out a small laugh and I just sighed,

"Double Science." Trini gave me an awkward face,

"Oh man. That's gonna be rough on the Science Teacher. What were your grades like, well if you were in your own time.",

"Straight _"A's"_ all the way. Including Maths and Applied Maths." Trini nodded and Kim gave stares of disbelief that I could achieve such grades. I turned to my locker and began to fiddle with the lock. After a few minutes, I was getting frustrated. I'm used to padlocks. Another minute, I still couldn't grasp the idea on how to work it and I punched the locker, denting it. Faint shadows surrounded my hand. I forgot to mention I can use my Shadow Ranger powers, when I'm not even in my ranger suit. The shadow around my hand enhanced the strength of my punch and when I really lose it like if I feel threatened, angry, enraged or feel when my friends are in desperate danger, I can summon the spirit of my Shadow Horse Galactabeast. Which Maya says is a very rare skill for a ranger to have. Anyways, I _"got"_ my locker opened, grabbed my Science books and headed to class as the bell rang.

* * *

**(*Lunch Time*)**

I sat in the canteen with Kim, Trini, Zack, Billy, Jason and Tommy. I was feeling already tired after the first five classes. Surprisingly to myself, Science was a bore, everything the Science teacher taught, I already knew. Like when he asked me write on the board the Chemical Equation of Oxygen and I knew it. He just gave me shocked stares, so everyone else the class and it's only a new chapter they started recently. Soon, Zack broke my thoughts,

"So Kendrix. How was Science?" I looked at him and answered,

"_Really_ boring. I already knew the answers so the teacher just decided to spend the rest of the class ignoring me cause he knew, if he asked me a question, I would know it straight of. But to be honest, all the classes are boring.",

"Ah don't worry Ken. It's only temporary. Soon Alpha and Zordon would've created a device to bring you back in no time." Jason reassured. I gave a faint smile, only to quickly disappear when I saw the two lads I _wished_ not to see today: Bulk and Skull. I wonder what they're like inside school.

"Well. I see you decided to change out of your uniform soldier." Bulk taunted,

"So Kendrix? Am I right? Did you reconsider my offer two or three days ago?" Skull laughed. I scoffed,

"In your dreams Skull. There's no way I'd go out with you and the answer will always be **"no"**, till the pigs fly.",

"Tough one aren't ya?",

"Come on you two, give her some slack. She's just settling back into school routine here after going through a militant routine." I kicked Tommy's ankle to shut him up and he sat back down.

"Oh yeah, I heard reports that the famous Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers have a seventh member on the team." I laughed softly,

"Who?",

"I hear that ranger is called the Black Shadow Galaxy Ranger. And Skull and I will unmask that ranger too.",

"Dream on you guys." Feeling annoyed, Bulk grabbed my arm,

"Oh really now?",

"Let me go Bulk." I gritted through my teeth. On instinct because my spirit Galactabeast felt I was in danger, shadows surrounded my whole and released them, forming into a horse, with glaring red eyes. The spirit hit Bulk full force and he flew back several feet away from. Luckily, Skull was dumb enough to miss it, only to see Bulk on the floor. The others, were just shocked at what I could do. Feeling bad at what I've done, I ran out of the school.

"Kendrix _wait_!" I heard Kim shout and she ran after me, so did Trini, Tommy, Billy, Zack and Jason. I'm already having a bad day in school now.

* * *

**Me: And there you go! Oh here's the legend from now on as the chapters progress.**

**Bold= Scene switch**

_Italics= A characters thoughts_

**Kendrix: And thank you for giving me extra abilities. Now if Leo ever annoys me, I can kick his ass with my Spirit Horse Galactabeast.**

**Leo: Hey Keni!**

**Kendrix: (*turns to me*) May I?**

**Me: (*sigh*) Do what you wish.**

**Leo: (*gulps and runs*) Mommy! Mike! Kendrix wants to kill me!**

**Kendrix: Come back here you cowardly Lion!**

**Me: Yup, so much for ****_"mature"_**** adults. Bye! Stay tuned for updates.**


	10. Defender Down

Chapter 10: Defender Down

(Leo's POV)

We were in the middle of a stingwinger attack. Myself, Mike and Maya were back to back fending them off but I noticed Mike's parries and punches were faltering. He's really been bothered since Kendrix' disappearance. He worries for her. He told me she grew quite attached to him in a sisterly way. Ever since she told him her past she always stood by his side as a shy, quiet broken girl. Picked on in school and brutally abused by her now dead parents. Suddenly, a laser came flying towards us. Mike pushed myself and Maya out of the way and took on the blast. It hit him dead on the chest, he flew back, de-morphed and laid there unconscious.

"No! Mike!" I turned to see Villamax. Anger grew inside me. That beast! I ran towards Villamax with my sabre raised. I hacked my sabre at him. He blocked but I applied so much force that I cut his sword in half. I kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. I charged up my power,

"Fire power! Go!" And flames burst out of my hand and hit Villamax. He fell with an explosion but survived and he fled. I powered down and ran to Mike. I knelt beside his limp body and shook him,

"Mike! Mike!" No movement, no sound from him. I checked his pulse. I sighed in relief, he's still with us. I gave everyone the "All Clear". He's just in critically injured. Alpha will patch him up no problem, at least he'll live. Man if Kendrix came back to find out he's dead, she would surely kill herself. She'd be lost without him.

«Stop thinking that crap!» I told myself. We all lifted Mike's body and headed for the Astro Megaship to get him medical treatment.

«Please be alright Mike.» I pleaded but he's strong. He'll get through this, for Kendrix' sake. She means so much to him. Now I see, through her eyes, why she treats him as her brother. He's the only family she has left. But I wonder what happened to her other family member? There will be serious talk when she returns.

(*Outside the Astro Megaship*)

I was pacing back and forth continuously. Despite Alpha telling me Mike will live, I still worried for him. He's my only brother and… the only person Kendrix opens up to. Like, he told me, the whole team they met in University and they ended up becoming brother and sister, obviously not by blood but it doesn't seem to bother them. But I mean… why didn't Mike tell me anything about her when we were back on Earth, in Angel Grove. I don't understand. When he returns from University, mom and dad would ask has he met anyone friendly and all he say is:

"Just a young girl, only a year or two younger than me." And nothing more, no name given, no background of her history, where she lives, nothing.


	11. Putty Attack

Chapter 11: Putty Attack

I ran outside the school and sat down on the bench. I rested my head on my hands. I can't believe I hurt an innocent civilian. Goddammit! I have to learn to control such power, especially when it's a rare skill. Like, none of my friends can pull this type of power off, summoning the spirit of their respective Galactabeast.

"Kendrix?" I turned to see Kim, Tommy, Billy, Jason, Zack and Trini. I smiled faintly,

"Hey you guys. Sorry I bolted out of the school. This just isn't my day.",

"Keni, can I ask, what on Earth was that! That energy reading was very strong." Billy said,

"That was the Spirit of the Shadow Horse. I can only use it when I feel threatened, angry, enraged or when I feel my friends are in desperate danger." I explained,

"And you used it when you felt Bulk was a threat. Like when he grabbed your arm." I nodded,

"Precisely." Suddenly, we were surrounded by bunch of Putties again. I groaned,

"Does Zedd and Rita have any other way to spend their day, other than trying to have us killed?" Tommy gave me a glance,

"You'll get used to it." I shook my head and the fight started.

(*Scene switch: The Moon*)

Rita walked over to a room, with a little grey creature.

"Fister! Make me a monster." She ordered. Fister came scurrying over, he was wearing an apron and glasses,

"Yes my Lady. I can make a monster that will definitely bring an end to the rangers.",

"Well make sure it's a strong monster because we have no idea how much power that Galaxy Ranger wields." And with that, Fister placed a clay piece into a machine, where it started to sputter and make noise. In seconds, a monster came out the other end. It looked like a child's favourite Disney character, only meaner.

"Rita, meet the Mickey Mouse Monster." Rita laughed,

"I love it! Send it down to destroy the rangers." The monster bowed its head,

"Yes my Lady." And it disappeared.

(*Scene switch: Angel Grove High School Grounds*)

I punched the "Z" on the last Putty and it broke into pieces. I wiped the dust off my clothes,

"These guys aren't so bad, but I prefer battling stingwingers." The others gave me weird looks. I waved my hand dismissively. Then, their communicators went off,

"Yes Zordon?",

_«Rangers, come to the Command Centre immediately.»_ Zordon commanded,

"On our way." They checked to see if the coast was clear. This time, I was prepared for the teleportation. I held onto Kim's arm and we headed to the Command Centre.


	12. Attack of the Mickey Mouse Monster

Chapter 12: Attack of the Micky Mouse Monster

We arrived at the Command Centre and this time, my legs didn't gave way. We looked at Zordon,

"What's up Zordon?" I asked him,

"Rangers, Rita and Zedd have created a new monster. Observe the Viewing Globe." We all turned to see, to me what looked like a "crystal ball". Then an image appeared and a monster was presented to us. I hid my laughter, it looked like an evil version of a kid's favourite Disney character. I battled more serious monsters that literally tried to kill myself and the team.

"Rangers, this is Rita's and Zedd's newest creation. This is the Mickey Mouse Monster.",

"Hey! That's copyright!" Jason complained,

"Don't tell me, at your age, you still like Disney characters?" He turned to me,

"Gotta problem with that Blacky?" I raised my arms as a surrender.

"Go Rangers, and may the power protect you." We all nodded. Tommy and his team morphed first,

"It's Morphin' time! White Tiger Zord!",

"Mastodon!",

"Pterodactyl!",

"Triceratops!",

"Sabre-tooth Tiger!",

"Tyrannosaurus!" It was my turn now,

"Go Galactic!" And I moved the dial to my respective colour, black.

(*Scene switch: The Park*)

We ran over to the monster. He was armed with what looked like a Cheese Cannon. This is becoming some sort of joke. We went into position,

"Alright, time to send you back to Disney Land!" The Mickey Mouse Monster laughed,

"You can try Rangers!" I unsheathed my Black Quasar Sabre,

"Oh we'll do more than just sending you back, we'll destroy you!" And we charged towards the monster, but in minutes, Tommy and his team were down. I sighed to myself, beat up by a mouse doesn't look good in their books. Last resort now,

"Shadows of Orion! Activate!" In a dark light, I was in my armour mode. The monster stepped back in fear,

"Wait! I wasn't told about that…" Wasting no time, I ran towards him and I commanded,

"Power up Mode!" And I turned into a black fire-ball and went straight through the monster. In an explosion, it was destroyed.

_«Too easy.»_ I said to myself. All of a sudden, the mister grew to Megazord size.


	13. Megazord Fight

Chapter 13: Megazord Fight

Tommy and the others ran over. Tommy held out his sabre, which he called "Saba" and called the White Tiger Zord. Jason yelled out,

"I need Thunderzord power now! Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Out of nowhere, a large red Dragon appeared and transformed into a Megazord.

"Mastodon, Lion Thunderzord Power!",

"Pterodactyl, Firebird Thunderzord Power!",

"Triceratops, Unicorn Thunderzord Power!",

"Sabre-tooth Tiger, Griffin Thunder Zord Power!" They combined together with White Tiger Zord to form the Ultra Thunderzord Megazord. They jumped into the cockpit of their Megazord, while I stood there to watch. That was when the rumble started.  
The battle went on for an hour and the Original Rangers weren't in a good position. Soon, their Megazord was down. The monster released one "Cheese Detonator", it made contact and exploded, but the Zord wasn't done yet, but doesn't have enough power to carry on the fight. I felt so helpless, I wish had my Shadow Horse. But it's back in the year 2018. All of a sudden, in a flash of pitch black, the Mickey Mouse Monster was down. What on Mirinoi?

"What was that!?" Exclaimed the monster. When the black glow died down, I instantly knew what it was: my Shadow Horse Galactabeast.


	14. My Steed Follows, Wherever I Go

Chapter 14: My Steed always Follows, Wherever I Go

I looked up at my Shadow Horse,

"I can't believe you followed me here." I said. I looked at my Transmorpher, it started to glow, which basically meant the Galactabeast was communicating with me and that I could understand it,

"No matter where you are, or how far in time, our connection can't be broken." And it was true, our connection is so strong, no matter what the distance or how far or back in time I'm in, my steed will always follow. I took out my Transdagger,

"Let's get ready to rumble!" I raised the black dagger. Shadow Horse reared as it transformed from a Galactabeast, to a Galactazord. Its red eyes beamed over and I myself, grew to Megazord size. The powers pretty much the same as the Magna Defender's. I combined with Shadow Horse Zord and became, really Phase 1 of the Megazord.

"Shadow Centaur Megazord!" I shouted out.  
I leaped in front of the monster that was about to deliver the killing blow to the Ultra Thunderzord Megazord. I revealed my weapon,

"Shadow Lance!" And I striked the monster and it fell back. I helped the Ultra Thunderzord up and it gave me a nod. I nodded back.

(Inside the Ultra Thunderzord Megazord/TPP)

Tommy and the others couldn't believe at what they were looking at,

"Wow!" Tommy exclaimed,

"Amazing!",  
"Such power!" Billy described,

"I've never seen anything like it!" Kim said in shock and awe.

(The Battlefield/FPP)

"Megazord mode! Activate!" In seconds, I looked like a proper Megazord than a half horse, half Zord. Time to end this battle quickly. I revealed my Shadow Lance and began to power it up,

"Wait! Lets just talk!" Cried the monster,

"Time to send you back to Disney Land!" My lance was fully charged and gave off a pitch black glow and electricity started to surround the blade, "Electric Shadow Slash!" And I struck the monster twice, with a diagonal left and right. The monster fell to its knees was destroyed in an explosion. I looked at the Ultra Thunderzord Megazord. It lent out its hand, which I accepted. It basically meant "_Thanks for the help. Until next time."_ Finally, we can all go home and rest. I was glad my Shadow Horse found me and came at the right moment. If it didn't, then the rangers and their Zords would've been destroyed and Rita and Zedd would be celebrating till "thy kingdom come".

(*Scene switch: Moon Palace*)

Once again, Rita and Zedd felt defeated,

"Oh I got a headache!",

"Uh! Nothing seems to faze that blasted Shadow Ranger." Zedd complained,

"Lets just take a break, otherwise that ranger will just humiliate us even more." Said Rita. Zedd slouched on his throne,

"I think you're right my dear."


	15. Author's Notes

I apologise the next four chapters were kinda' disappointing. I was getting that blasted Writer's Block. I hope ye like the story so far. The story is close to its climax. I have considerations to do a squeal and introduce Kendrix' foster parents, the ones that told her to leave because they thought she had "_too many problems for them to cope with" _if ye read **_Chapter 3: 2018- Her Broken_**** Past**. What do ye think of the idea? Leave a PM or review of yer thoughts.

Masterfanfic2013.


	16. On the Road! First Contact with 2018

Chapter 15: On the Road! First Contact with 2018

**_(*Scene and Time switch: Astro Megaship, 2018*)_**

(Mike's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in the Medical Room of the Astro Megaship. My shoulder ached in pain and it was bandaged, damn! Villamax hit me hard, but it was partly my own fault because I was worrying about Kendrix too much, it made me falter my attacks. God only knows where she is. I sat up straight and got off the bed. My shoulder seemed OK to move and I put on my t-shirt. It would look weird of me going to the others half naked, it would especially be awkward for Maya and Krone.  
I reached the main control room of the Megaship and saw the others, Damon was busy doing his usual stuff on the ship, Leo and Kai were acting like children having an Arm Wrestle and Maya and Krone were just chatting. I cleared my throat and they all looked,

"Hey you guys." I said,

"Mike! You're awake!" I rolled my eyes,

"Will you ever grow up Leo? It's no wonder Kendrix beats up with her Spirit Shadow Horse." Leo's face fell and warned,

"Now don't go that far, first time, I didn't mean to piss her off.",

"Well you did piss her off first time and it was no wonder, when we went to the park together about a month or two back, she knocked you into the loch!" Now that shut my brother up.

"Good call Mike. Although it was pretty funny." Krone laughed. Maya gave her a back-hand on the arm,

"Hey easy! This sort of power that Kendrix has, is no thing that should be played with.",

"Lighten up Maya, Kendrix can only use when she's threatened, angry or when any of us are in serious danger." Said Kai. Then, our conversation was cut short when Alpha came running in, looks like in a hurry,

"Ai ai ai! Someone is trying to make contact from another time zone. Damon strengthen the signal." And Damon got to work in an instant to boost the signal,

_«Oh my god! Has Kendrix found a way to contact us?»_ I asked myself, I can finally hear my little sis' voice again.

**_(*Scene and Time switch: Command Centre, 1993*)_**

(Kendrix' POV)

I ran over to Alpha,

"What's going on? Zordon?" I asked, looking up to him,

"We are making contact to your time. Prepare yourself." I smiled, I can finally, well at least speak and see Mike and my friends. They were so worried about me, ever since I got sucked into that blasted time portal.

"Alpha, boost the signal, it looks the contacts are trying to receive the signal.",

"Ai ai ai! Can this be any easier? Bless my circuits." I watched with the others, as Zordon and Alpha worked,

"Got it! I locked on the signal. We can bring them up on the Viewing Globe." Said Alpha. Relief hit me like lightening,

"Rangers, observe the Viewing Globe." Zordon ordered. We all turned and my friends appeared,

**«Hello? What is that place?»** I recognised Leo's voice,

**«Hey! Who are those six people?»** It was Kai. Tommy spoke,

"Hey, I'm Tommy Oliver. This is Kim, Jason, Zack, Billy and Trini. We're the power rangers." My friends looked at each other weirdly,

**«Uh… we're the power rangers too. Galaxy rangers in fact.»** Damon. Figures. I saw Mike pushing through them and eagerly,

**«Kendrix? Lil sis? Are you there?»** I pushed through myself on hearing his voice,

"Mike, Big bro, it's me." I said. Mike's face lit up when he saw me,

**«It's so good to hear from you and to see you. Where are you?**»,

"Well right now, I'm stuck in the year 1993, I'm in the Command Centre with Zordon and Alpha and, I'm mainly hanging out in Angel Grove." I answered, really in a nutshell. I then saw his shoulder bandaged up, "My god! Mike! What happened to your shoulder?" He looked at it,

**«Ah it's nothing to be worried about lil sis. I got hit hard by Villamax.»** He said, but I clenched my fist,

"That _monster_ will pay. When I get back to 2018, I'm gonna _kill_ him.",

**«Woah! Hold your "horses" Keni.**» Said Leo and jokingly since my Galactabeast is a horse,

"Leo, piss me off again and I swear, you're not just gonna get kicked by the Spirit Shadow Horse, but I learned how to summon a Spirit Stampede." I threatened. Leo's face went whiter than a ghost,

**«Meaning… I'm gonna get crushed under a load of horses and-»**,

"Not just one and it's a lot more painful." I saw Maya, "So Maya, when I do get back, prepare a load of ice-packs and pain killers." Mike smirked because he found it amusing that his younger brother was getting scared of me. Suddenly, the signal was getting weaker and screen began to be almost unseeable. I panicked,

"Alpha! What's going on?",

"The signal is starting to break. It won't hold any longer." The little robot said. Sweat beaded my forehead,

"Well find a way to strengthen it goddammit!" I snapped. Alpha frantically began to press buttons on the panels,

"Ai ai ai! Nothing's working!" I turned to the Viewing Globe,

"Mike! Mike!",

**«K- Ken- Ca- Can you hear m- me?»** Mike's voice was becoming unclear, I barely made out what he said and the visual broke. We lost the signal.

"_No! Goddammit!_" I yelled and kicked the control panels in anger.

"Shadow Ranger calm your rage. Cherish this moment right now. It's a start to bringing you back home." Said Zordon. I didn't look at him,

"Alpha, teleport me outta here now." I gritted through my teeth. Without questioning me, Alpha fiddled with a couple of buttons and I teleported out of the Command Centre.

**_(*Scene and Time switch: Astro Megaship, 2018*)_**

(Mike's POV)

I furiously slammed my fist on the control panel repeatedly.

"_No! No!_ We couldn't have lost the signal already!" Soon, Leo and Kai clutched both my arms and pulled me back from the panels before I damaged them,

"Mike! Calm down! Mikey!" Leo yelled into my ear. I eased my temper and stopped struggling against my brother's and Kai's grip. I sat down on the seat and held my head on my hands. Krone placed her hand on my shoulder,

"You should cherish this moment Mike. Kendrix will come back to us. You saw where she was, Alpha and Zordon will help her return to this time." I looked at her. I took a deep breath before my anger exploded again,

"You're right. You're right. I'm sorry." I just worried for her so much. I'm the only closest to family she has. I can still remember the day I met her, back in University. God, she was so shy, quiet and insecure.

**(Flashback)**

**I closed my locker as I placed back my books. Damn! Military History was tougher than I thought it was. I grabbed my lunch money and headed in the direction to the Canteen. I walked down the hallway, not looking where I was walking and crashed into someone. We both hit the floor. I clutched my head. Ow. The person across from me did the same thing,**

**"Geez, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said,**

**"No, the fault was mine. I wasn't looking where I was going." She replied. I helped her up and I watched as she fixed her glasses. I looked into eyes, man, I could see much pain and suffering. She mustn't had a good life. She was wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers and a pink short-sleeved top. It was quite warm today. I noticed her arm covered in one or two scars but they were noticeable, if you had good eye-sight. **

**"Hey. I'm Mike Corbett. I'm eighteen. What's your name?" I asked,**

**"Hey. I'm Kendrix." No surname. I gave a concerned stare, "Morgan. ****I'm seventeen years old.**" She finished. We shook hands,

**"Nice to meet you Kendrix." Suddenly, one of the girls approached us. Must be one of the cheer-leaders, but I'm guessing, the actual leader. I saw her once, never liked her.**

**"Alright Keni, ****_give_**** me your Science homework." She commanded,**

**"Why can't you do it yourself? The work wasn't difficult." Kendrix answered, but timidly. This must be bringing back a memory that she wanted to forget,**

**"Maybe for you, but it was for me. I'm not science nerd like you. Give it up or I'll tell everyone that you never a life and your real parents shot themselves to avoid arrest." What did she mean by that? Now that has gone too far. I couldn't stand there and watch as Sarah, I believe, kept picking at Kendrix. I stepped in,**

**"OK Sarah, ****_back off_****. Right now." I towered over, my height intimidated her, I'm actually 6'5" and she cowered. She did the right thing, retreat saying,**

**"I'll be back for you Kendrix!" What a bully and a bitch she is. Kendrix stared at the ground. I found a bench for both of us to sit down on.**

**"You ****_really_**** want to know. Don't you?" She questioned. I gave her confused stares,**

**"What are talking about Kendrix?",**

**"You want to know my background." I gulped, damn she can read me like a book there. I thought, I had choose my words carefully, **

**"Well, since Sarah blurt out something relating to it. Then I guess, if it's alright with you." Kendrix laughed a little bit,**

**"It's fine. People around here pick on me because of it. Saying things like, "Oh I had a much better life than you.", or "I'm glad not to be in your position whatever." But the one thing they never understood was: what it's like to be living in abuse." I gave her shocked stares and I blinked a couple times, to make sure I'm hearing things right. Did she say abuse?! Oh man, that's rough.**

**"Is it… OK, if I asked about your background?" She nodded. I'm guessing she's willing to open up,**

**"My parents, my mom and dad, they weren't exactly the parents you would want. My mom was an alcoholic and my dad a regular gambler. Money was seriously low. Just about enough to get me into school. I did attend, but never enjoyed it. Students there picked on me a lot, so I was basically the loner. Soon, my parents got so bad, they started to hit me for reasons unexplained, as you can the scars on my left arm. My mom struck me with a kitchen knife when she was drunk." She took a deep breath. I felt anger rise inside me, I wanted to kill them right now.**

**"I feel like killing your parents right now. That's seriously breaching the law in Child Protection.",**

**"Bit too late to say that. When the neighbours heard the abuse going on, they rung the police. I was like, twelve now and finishing Junior School. They found out the police were after them, there was a Revolver hiding under the couch, loaded. My parents committed suicide to avoid being arrested." She said. My mouth dropped, who could they do that to her!? They just could've faced the court, plead guilty, go to jail, then get help and counselling. Kendrix practically has no family! Kendrix continued her story,**

**"I was put in Foster Care, transferred school and completed it. I gradually learned to trust people again, but the past haunted me really badly and… I rarely spoke. My Foster Parents soon thought I had too many problems for them to deal with, so… they asked me to leave when I turned sixteen, finishing High School and as you can see, I applied for University at seventeen.",**

**"****_WHAT!_****" I blurted out, "Not that you applied to University, but the part they told you to leave. Why did they do such thing!? You've been through so much!",**

**"That was when I completely lost my faith with people. I spoke to no one. I had no friends, none of my other family members wanted anything to do with me and… oh god!" She started to cry, it was too painful for her to continue, but I got enough information to understand her past. I felt so sorry for her, she never deserved to suffer. I brought her closer to me and she cried into my shoulder,**

**"It's OK.",**

**"Please don't leave me. Mike." I heard her say,**

**"Don't worry. I won't ever leave you. I'll take care of you. Lil sis, it's a promise I won't break." And I felt my heart opening up to her. Not in a love way, but a sister-brother way.**

**(Flashback ends)**

And I kept that promise ever since. I never let her go. By chance, when we were both in University, we nearly had the same classes, so I was able to keep an eye out for her. But she changed, since we went to Terra Venture, she opened up to my brother Leo, we met Kai a while later in University, then Damon, Krone and Maya, who has now become her first, closest friend in all her years. I'm glad she has people like them. They're one-of-a-kind and nothing will replace them. But I did wonder, why did her other family members didn't want anything to do with her? What happened? But I'm only one, closest to family. Me, as her older brother.

* * *

**Me: Woo! What a whopper of a chapter. By any means, this took me about three days to write out!**

**Mike: Yippee for you Masterfanfic. To be honest, I like how you… expressed the strong brother-sister bond between myself and Kendrix.**

**Me: Why thank you Mikey. I had much practice, since I'm seemingly writing a lot of Hurt/Comfort stories.**

**Kendrix: Now that's just sad.**

**Me: Shut up Keni.**

**kendrix: Well, how's Leo?**

**Me: In the hospital, with a black eye, broken nose and a few badly bruised ribs.**

**Mike: Wait, Kendrix, what did you do?**

**Kendrix: Nothing much, all I did was beat up your little brother because he annoys me so much.**

**Mike: (*nods*) I'll take that as exception. But hey, at least you're teaching him a lesson or two.**

**Me: Are you feeling alright Mike? I better go and get him checked out, psychologically. Stay tuned for updates! And I can see, this is a very popular story. Please, please review!**


	17. Revealing the Dark Past

Chapter 16: Revealing the Dark Past

I decided to take a walk in the park. God, I spoke to Mike and the others for like 4 mins and the signal already broke. That pissed me off. I sat down on the bench to take breather before I had thoughts about morphing and taking my anger out on innocent civilians of Angel Grove. But to be honest, I was glad to speak to them and I'm placing all my trust in Alpha and Zordon to bring me back to my respective dimension.

"Kendrix?" I turned around to see Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini and Kim. I gave a faint smile,

"Hey you guys. I'm sorry I stormed off. Guess I have a few anger issues.",

"Don't sweat it Keni." Tommy replied. I looked at Kim who was giving me hard stares,

"What?" It tried playing dumb,

"Don't play _dumb_ with us Ken. We're not stupid. You seem very attached to this Mike, yet there's no resemblance between you two." I gulped,

"Kendrix, you said Mike was your brother but I don't think he is." Said Trini,

"You lied to us!" Zack exclaimed and I couldn't take it anymore. I stood yelling,

**"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" **And they piped down. I sighed and sat down. I tried to keep my anger in control before I hurt them with the Spirit Horse Galactabeast.

"I didn't exactly lie to you. I treat Mike as if he was my brother. He's the only family I got." Once again, I felt my resurfacing.

"What do you mean by "_only_ family"?" Jason questioned,

"My parents were alcoholics, gamblers and they regularly hit me." My voice began lower, they knew I didn't like talking about the topic we're on. Kim sat down next to me,

"Hey, it's OK. I was abused too. My dad was an alcoholic and a smoker. I was hit by him on several occasions before he was thrown into jail and my mom moved to Los Angeles." I clenched my fist, she's on the same wave length, but not exactly. I stood up, towering over Kim, who shrunk back into the bench,

"Dammit Kim! At least your parents are alive because mine committed **FUCKING SUICIDE TO AVOID BEING ARRESTED!**!" I yelled once again. I felt Trini place her hand on my shoulder,

"Oh Ken. I'm so sorry." I sharply moved shoulder to shake Trini's hand off,

"Don't be. I suffered enough in my life." And in anger, I punched my fist through a nearby tree trunk. I removed my hand, shadows floated around and a hole was left from my hit. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I shouldn't let my temper get the best of me.

"Kendrix. Are you telling us you never a had good childhood?" Billy asked me. I shook my head and unrolled the sleeve of my left arm to reveal two large scars. Everyone's jaws dropped, they never seen scars like these,

"Is this enough proof for ye? My mom struck me with a kitchen knife when she was seriously out of line." In other words, drunk but they got my point. I sighed,

"I really don't wanna talk about it you guys. I enjoyed my time here with ye in Angel Grove but, the reason I left for Terra Venture, was that I could start anew and forget home.",

"I understand." Said Tommy. Then their communicators went off,

"Yes Zordon?",

_«Rangers, I have good news. Especially for the Shadow Ranger. Alpha and I have finally created a device to send her back home.»_ My heart pounded, they finally created a device! Mike, I'm coming home!

"That's great Zordon. We're on our way." Tommy grabbed my arm and I stared into his blue eyes,

"Remember, I understand your past, but when you get back, you have to be strong. Stand up to your past and face your demons." I nodded,

"Thanks for the words of wisdom Tommy." And with that, we teleported.


	18. Big Brother, Little Sister

Chapter 18: Big Brother, Little Sister

(Mike's POV)

I stood at the bridge of the Astro Megaship, feeling depressed. I don't know if lil sis will ever come back, she'll be stuck in the past, forever. Suddenly, I heard some sort of humming from behind my back. I turned and my mouth dropped. Kendrix was standing there, before me. Was Trakeena playing games with me? Playing with my mind? Is it really her?

"Kendrix?" My voice was barely louder than a whisper. She smiled back at me,

"Big Brother, it's me. Your lil sister." I looked more closely and noticed the Transmorpher on her wrist and quickly, I locked in a crushing hug and I started to laugh in utter happiness,

"Oh god! It is you!",

"I missed you Mike." Kendrix replied back,

"I missed you too." I wanted to cry but I forced it back.

"We should tell the others I'm back." She suggested,

"Too late, we already know." A familiar voice said behind us and my five other buds walked out. Kendrix gave a pissed off stare,

"Were you guys eavesdropping?" Leo gave a nervous stare and bit his lip,

"Uhh… itwasn'tmeitwasKaithistime!" He said, very quickly that I barely made what my younger brother said, even lil sis couldn't understand,

"Um… maybe a tad slower Leo.",

"I said it wasn't me, it was Kai this time." Kai gave Leo a punch on his arm,

"Liar! Quit saying things to frame me!",

"Can you guys just be glad I'm back. I've been missing for like what? Three? Four days?" Kendrix said and everyone agreed. We decided to hang out in the Living Quarters of the Megaship and Kai said he'd cook up something special. What more could ask for? I have Kendrix back and I'm hoping her stuck in 1993 business gave some time to find a way to face the demons of her past. If I was in her position, I would feel down because of all she suffered. I still wonder why the rest of her family members rejected her. I feel tempted to ask but now is the time to celebrate her return. I don't want her feeling down or depressed again but hopefully, she can move on from the past.

* * *

Sneak Peeks of the next sequel:

"Aaron? Jess? Is that… you?" I asked,

"Yes, it is. We want to say sorry for what we have done." Said Aaron

"Kendrix, please, we're asking to forgive us. What we've done was terribly wrong of us and. We want to start anew." Jess said in a soft voice…

**"GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! LEAVE."** I yelled in fury, blindly throwing a glass at Aaron and Jess, but missing them and it hit the wall, breaking. I heard Jess let out a terrified scream…

I say on the bed, with a pistol in my hand. I loaded one bullet into the magazine and put it to my head and closed my eyes,

_«Fuck. My. Life.»_ I said to myself. I didn't hear the door open,

"Kendrix _stop_!" I felt someone grab my hand and I lost grip on the gun, but I pulled the trigger at the split second, but it didn't hit me. It just hit a wall…

"Well, well. Shadow Ranger if you want your parents alive, you have to fight through 1 million of my stingwingers." Trakeena laughed. I clenched my fist, a million to one, doesn't bother me. I'll take them all on. Trakeena will die, for messing with my parents.


End file.
